Romance de los Reinos (Romance of the Kingdoms)
by Mundo Messea
Summary: Nuevo Resumen y trama: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu confianza es puesta en manos equivocadas, cuando la inseguridad y el miedo acechan tan cerca que puedes sentir el peligro respirar sobre tu piel? AU histórico-medieval-moderno-contemporáneo. Dinámica Omegaverse (casos aislados), tríos, violencia, animagos, smut, violación, muggles Vs Pureblood (ironía), posible Mpreg futuro y demás dentro.
1. CAPITULO 00

**Nota del capítulo:** Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa, sin embargo ya me he librado de la uni! hay que celebrar y para tener su perdón he decidido aligerar un poco la carga y densidad en esta trama, para mayor comprensión, así como añadir algunos detallitos extras que espero les gusten, con solo un precio: alteración al 70% de la idea general y al 100% del resumen. (Casi una nueva historia, pero basada en la misma esencia). Eso significa que esta historia se está reeditando desde el resumen y el prólogo.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:** como he venido con nueva musa, algunas cosas han cambiado (espero que para mejor), ya tengo el esquema de capítulos con las ideas centrales de cada uno y de la trama en general, así que si aparece algún problema de orden actualización o alteración en la trama (inconstancia o algo por el estilo) será cosa de inspiración y/o tiempo, ya que ahora tengo dos trabajos (tengo más carga de trabajo, pero menos estrés mental).

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece, la trama sí y al completo. Esto es un AU con algunas menciones/spoilers de uno que otro libro.

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasa cuando tu confianza es puesta en las manos equivocadas? ¿Qué sucede cuando la inseguridad y el miedo acechan tan cerca? Tanto que puedes sentir el peligro respirar sobre tu piel… En medio de una sociedad discriminatoria, se gesta pasivamente un complot que poco a poco advierte el nacimiento de una rebelión. Las cosas se tuercen y ya no son muggles contra pureblood, aun cuando este conflicto llevaba pasivamente activo por largo tiempo, sino a la inversa. ¿Será este el fin del mundo mágico? Mientras algunos intentan sobrellevar sus cargas, otros vivir acomodadamente y unos tantos vivir sus propias vidas de la mejor manera, los problemas personales y opiniones tendrán que ser guardadas o solventadas, en tanto se lucha por disipar esta niebla de peligro que se cierne sobre todos y cada uno de los hijos de la magia.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: flash back o pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: parsel.

**Capítulo 00**

**Prólogo**

La dulce y tierna infancia, de pequeños somos ignorantes del porvenir y las responsabilidades futuras. El pesar de crecer no se establece como un proceso, se percibe momentáneamente al darnos cuenta de que hemos crecido ya y no se puede evitar el ciclo vicioso llamado vida: nacemos, crecemos y morimos sin poder evitarlo. Así mismo algunos giros da la vida que no solemos prever y por ende consideramos inevitables, ya que no los esperábamos.

Esta historia les pertenece a dos chicos, dos personas que en su tierna infancia pensaban en el futuro como algo que podían crear sin complicarse. Un beso podía ser el sello de una promesa, pero son las circunstancias las que deciden unir o destruir.

**Flash Back**

_Un par de pequeños tortolitos, jugando en el estanque del majestuoso Palacio Gryffindor. La fuente con forma de león se alzaba orgullosa, señalando los amplios jardines colgantes del patio, donde los más pequeños merendaban en tanto sus padres se hallaban ocupados en cosas de adultos. Un pequeño pelinegro se arriesga, atrevido, a colocar su diminuta mano sobre la de un chico mayor por dos años, la sonrisa avergonzada del otro le delata, apenas puede sostenerle la mirada sin hojear en derredor a los otros niños, porque le molesta que se burlen de ellos cuando están juntos; ya era suficiente el bochorno de haber soportado las risas de los adultos cuando el pequeño pelinegro gritó en pleno salón de fiesta que sería su esposo al crecer, claro que todo mundo lo tomó a broma, pero vale, lo olvidaron todos menos ellos dos; James, como se llamaba el mayor, por ser en un memorable día, coincidiendo con el festejo de su noveno cumpleaños, y Sirius, como se llama el otro niño, porque era su sueño casarse algún día con su mejor amigo._

_El momento fue interrumpido por un chico de dorados ojos y pelo color rubio paja. Los tres eran inseparables, conocidos por sus travesuras y energía inagotable a la hora de hacer de las suyas, pero más perceptiblemente sus salidas de apuros. A Sirius su padre no le negaba nada, solo necesitaba poner una dulce expresión en su carita; James era hijo único y su padre solo suspiraba, pues sabía que no volvería a hacer la misma travesura, aunque se involucrase en otras; le dejaba crecer, como promesa a su difunta esposa, y el pequeño Lupin tenía a su hermano mayor para cubrirle la espalda._

_Remus era el menor de los hijos del embajador Lyall y su esposa Hope (Howell) Lupin, ambos representantes del reino gryffindor residentes en las tierras slytherin. Su abuelo fue un lord de menor rango que adquirió poder al interceder valerosamente en la guerra de reconquista del dividido imperio británico, cuando los pequeños feudos se lanzaron en sangrientas batallas tras la muerte del emperador y su familia, más la intervención de la nueva Escocia. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, quedaron como familias representantes de los clanes principales gracias a la sabia orientación del orador, quien se involucró en plena asamblea de guerra durante la consulta de estrategia para terminar con el conflicto que arrastró más de la mitad de las cosechas y miles de bajas en cada bando, aclamando que debían ser justos y resolver entre líderes batiéndose a duelo, como mandaban las costumbres. Sin embargo, antes debieron emanciparse del nuevo reino británico y declararse reinos independientes, pues empezaron a ser repudiados por considerarse seres malditos, brujos, que azararon sus tierras. Fue para este tiempo que el primer Malfoy hizo aparición desde Normandia, bajo el mando de Guillermo I "El Conquistador" y traicionando a los muggles pasó al bando de los magos "Pure Blood." Cuando inició la cacería de brujas, los cuatro fundadores invocaron el poder de sus ancestros y la magia de Merlín. Gracias a esto se salvaron unos cuantos, refugiándose en un terreno vasto protegido por la magia, que más adelante se llamó Mundo Mágico, una dimensión separada del mundo como conocemos. Allí se establecieron y cada clan ganó por sorteo una porción de tierra, divididos a los cuatro puntos. Pero adentrarse en aquel mundo tenía un precio, no todo podía ser perfecto. Por la paz y su libertad, cedieron su naturaleza a una nueva, arrogante y egoísta, muchos mutaron en criaturas desconocidas por el hombre y otras figuras animales tras aprender los secretos de la magia oscura y esta les brindó una espada de doble filo al darles naturalezas que les servirían a sus propósitos para no temer al mundo externo ni creerse mejor el uno del otro, sin embargo en su naturaleza humana aun latente seguían siendo arrogantes y fueron castigados con los instintos y debilidades de cada raza animal en que se transformaban; algunos podían controlar esta habilidad, más adelante llamados animagos y otros no, como los licanos._

_Los Lupin eran descendientes del primer hombre lobo conocido en el mundo mágico, el mismo lord que con sus ideas les salvó de matarse entre ellos mismos, fue repudiado al principio al ser considerado un ser maldito, no obstante y en respuesta a esto otros "más ilustres" también aprendieron animagia, incluso los mismos líderes de clanes: Godric Gryffindor se convertía en león, Salazar Slytherin en serpiente, Helga Hufflepuff en un tejón y Rowena Ravenclaw en águila. A partir de allí nadie pudo señalar a su prójimo por ser un fenómeno y aprendieron a ser así y aceptarse hasta que los siglos pasaron y la animagia fue separada de la magia negra cuando se dio el edicto de la prohibición de esta en algunos clanes y castas, aunque nació con ello la discriminación por la pureza de la sangre que cobró relevancia con el nacimiento de mestizos, pese a que ninguno era realmente puro, incluso la ilustre familia Malfoy se había mezclado con la Slytherin y esta a su vez con otras más, gracias a la conocida fama del líder de este clan por sus concubinas, siendo el primer y único fundador en tener un harem. Esta tendencia al racismo se vio menguada también, sin embargo no desapareció de algunas castas de "pure blood". _

_Los gryffindors eran conocidos por ser hospitalarios con los mestizos, por lo que se consideraba este reino poblado de ellos, ya que eran desterrados del reino vecino, Slytherin. Este último terminó siendo el más tenso en cuestión de ceder en los acuerdos con extranjeros, estas nimiedades solo aumentaron con los años y dejaron ambas naciones en rencillas, viejas rencillas que terminaron en importantes confrontaciones con bajas para ambos pueblos. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma, las casas principales volverían a emparentarse y terminar con este conflicto, o quizás desaparecerían en el intento._

_-Moony será nuestro padrino, ¡tenemos que conseguir alguna chica para Remy!_

_El pelicastaño sonreía nerviosamente a su rubio amigo, buscando una via de escape de aquel embarazoso momento. Sirius retornaba con los comentarios extraños, él aun no era instruido en las artes, su obligación era estudiar y convertirse en un buen rey, no casarse._

**End Flash Back**

Al parecer alguien no hizo su tarea y el padre de James o se le olvidó, era despistado, se hacía el ignorante, no deseaba casar a su hijo o le aseguraba futuros malos ratos por falta de instrucción en cuanto a un cercano y vertiginoso futuro matrimonio. El chico se crió prácticamente solo, tras la inesperada muerte de su padre por herida de batalla; creyéndose su llegada victoriosa sobre Slytherin, la acuchillada cometida contra su persona por el traicionero amante del rey adversario fue su pérdida, bajar la guardia ante un bello ejemplar de la naturaleza significó su muerte, de la menos honorable forma. Aun para aquellos tiempos era mejor destino morir en medio de la guerra que en casa, solo le justificó el origen, pero era una vergüenza reconocer quién lo había hecho y James era constantemente tentado de cobrar la afrenta. Esto supuso un rompimiento en sus relaciones con sus viejos amigos, aunque seguía recibiendo cartas del primogénito de los Black, mas no respondía a estas. Ahora estaba cerca de su mayoría de edad, a solo días realmente de ser presentado ante la alta sociedad, y pese a que no sería coronado hasta casarse, tenía plena autoridad para hacer cuanto desease. Por el momento había un regente en Gryffindor, Lord Dumbledore, tutor real y único pariente vivo del príncipe, que por ser mestizo no aplicaba para tan siquiera considerar tomar el trono si el heredero faltaba, otros nobles podían tomar su lugar al aventajarle incluso en edad, mas suplía con intereses su influencia en el chico, ganándose un lugar seguro en la corte como consejero real cuando este contrajese nupcias con la que él consideraba futura consorte real, no sabiendo que el chico tenía otros planes, que quizás servían a sus propósitos por igual.

-Fue limpio. Mi padre nunca debió bajar la guardia, ni ante una mujer o portador; fue la primera lección que me impartió de pequeño.

El castaño se prometió a sí mismo no seguir ese ejemplo, pero ¿realmente lo lograría?

Como en la guerra, el matrimonio y el amor son similares, ya que el matrimonio es la única guerra en la que aprendes a tener más cerca a tu enemigo, durmiendo con él y sintiéndole galopar en tu pecho, con el agitado latir de tu corazón. Alguien debe ceder, quedan profundas cicatrices, hay pérdidas de uno y otro lado. Al final siempre se pierde o se gana, pero cada día es una constante batalla que solo culmina, temporalmente, en la cama.

James no lo sabía, pero inconscientemente tejía una estratagema para vengar a su padre, mientras ignoraba las lejanas voces de aquellos a los que había recibido en su casa; las influencias suelen ser más peligrosas cuando son silenciosas y no tenía al mejor tutor. Sirius Black juraba obtener como premio el corazón de su viejo amigo, James caminaba en campo minado sin preparación alguna, y otros arquitectos hábiles entretejían caminos para torcer sus destinos. De alguna u otra forma, Gryffindor y Slytherin volverían a enlazarse, aunque fuese bajo un manto de cadáveres y sangre, porque así los amantes prohibidos, fundadores de sus reinos, lo habían profetizado y porque en a calamidad es cuando se rompen o estrechan los lazos, incluso los aparentemente inexistentes.

"En la guerra como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca."- Napoleón I

Continuará…

**Nota final**:

Ya saben, aun pueden votar por su pareja favorita, están sujetas al cambio, ninguna pareja definitiva por el momento.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. CAPITULO 01

Final del formulario

**Nota del capítulo: **aquellos que siguen esta historia y Mi Mejor Pesadilla, no he abandonado mis fics, espero les sean agradables y favorables estos cambios. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para escribir, ha servido de inspiración para retornar, con nuevas ganas y musas.

En este capítulo hay escenas leves de lemmon que subirán de tono en el siguiente capi y (espero no me censuren en FFnet) algo de lemmon gráfico. Lleva advertencia: No apto para menores de 18 años. Las actualizaciones serán cada 1-2 semanas.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece, la trama sí y al completo. Esto es un AU con algunas menciones/spoilers de uno que otro libro.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: flash back o pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: parsel.

**Capítulo 01**

**Orgullo herido**

Wiltshire era muy hermoso sin lugar a dudas y famoso por su singularidad tanto en las plazas como en sus calles, pero nada como sus inconfundibles habitantes. El famoso condado, cuna de la afamada familia noble Malfoy, poseía un ejemplar sistema de administración pública regido por las leyes monárquicas de las que eran sujetas, cuya ejecución ofrecía al ciudadano servicios básicos de educación, acceso a la información, recreo y derecho a labores de negocios con la sola condición de pagar un contrato firmado por año de subvenciones al ejército y los debidos impuestos; los más acomodados tenían también el haber de acoger algún huérfano de la comunidad, o a quien le haga falta familiar por una razón u otra, bajo su tutela; un sistema similar al apadrinamiento obligatorio de los jóvenes soldados que incursaban su primer año en el ejercicio de sus labores. Claro que esto no se extendía fuera de las inmediaciones del condado y por obvias razones eran consideradas ridículas premisas, pero la gente que vivía en el condado no se quejaba, lo contrario, admiraban con absoluto respeto a la familia del joven conde. El padre de este, ya entrado en años estaba, muy pronto a culminar sus tareas como general del ejército de su majestad. Las estrechas relaciones entre ambas familias emparentadas desde hace décadas solo sumaban el favoritismo de esta rama de la nobleza, pregonando incluso que bien Wiltshire podría pasar a ser un principado en unos años.

Un asunto que volcaba la atención del reino de Slytherin sobre este condado era la preocupación inherente sobre la sucesión. Todo mundo advirtió el problema nada más ascender el anciano rey al trono, pues a la edad de setenta años aun no tenía herederos y la esperanza de vida de la familia real, implícitamente la del rey y sus más cercanos, no sobrepasaba la media del primer centenario. El anciano rey no había cumplido aun los ochenta y dos años y ya se veía viejo y desgastado, lleno de achaques de la edad y siendo un no portador, su segundo ser- esa entidad animal que reinaba en ellos desde su nacimiento y abandonaba a los no portadores justo antes de su muerte- hace tiempo había sido declarado fenecida junto a quien considerase su compañero elegido. Sin hermanos o parientes cercanos en los cuales apoyarse, sin heredero o pareja, el pronóstico no era favorable y sin embargo su pueblo velaba por él, nadie se atrevía a mancillar su honor suscitando alguna rebelión o planes de sublevación, por lo menos no públicamente. No obstante iba siendo tiempo de pensar en cuestiones vitales y los Malfoy, siendo los más cercanos al rey, estaban en un ventajoso zarandeo. Desde el criado más nuevo hasta el pariente más lejano en el árbol genealógico, todo estaba siendo examinado y el mismo condado era blanco de comentarios absurdos por la conocida animadversión entre las casa nobles que consideraban inadecuado un candidato a regente proveniente de aquel lugar. Eso y la presente ceremonia de cumpleaños del heredero Malfoy mantenía en climatizada tensión a la comunidad- y se usa el término por la aparente relación entre el sentimiento general y el inesperado mal tiempo.

Las adoquinadas y galardonadas calles de Wiltshire pronto se llenaron de oscuridad y densa lluvia, la noche no brindaría un agraciado espectáculo a los singulares ojos de los ciudadanos y aquellos que se dieron cita para decir presente en la conmemorativa fiesta de cumpleaños del joven lord. De todas formas no todos los años este se dignaba en celebrar tal acontecimiento como su natalicio, aunque se ignoraba los detalles de la reticencia de aquella familia por celebrar ocasiones tales, quizás era solo tosquedad.

Era una lástima que se hubiese ido abajo los intentos de los ciudadanos del condado por embellecer las calles para el desfile en conmemoración al natalicio de su señor. Otros extranjeros invitados igual lamentaban no poder apreciar la magnífica vista que les regalaba en cada viaje los elegantes e históricos edificios de piedra esculpida.

Claro, pero no todo mundo podía estar de acuerdo con el sentir general, no por lo menos en una fiesta tan estirada como las comúnmente celebradas por la alta sociedad. Y había alguien que no hizo mucho por disimular.

Sirius Black estaba insoportable, en palabras de su muy buen amigo Sir Lupin, quien había decidido abandonarle para no recibir el millonésimo comentario mordaz y considerar rota en definitiva la relación entre ambas familias. Merlín sabía cómo de ágil era la lengua de su hermano, más asemejado a la viuda Black en naturaleza al parecer, pues a cualquiera engañaría su apariencia de joven fresco y jovial cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a otra serpiente, dejaba de ser un shifter lobo para convertirse en una áspid ponzoñosa que a sí mismo algunas veces molestaba. Pero era su hermano y no podía simplemente ponerse a elegir entre este y su muy buen amigo de tantos años, además Sirius era un tanto infantil en su proceder para librarse del yugo de su propia madre.

-Déjale y mejor ve por unas bebidas.

Lilly, la preciada flor de los Lupin, era tanto o más preocupante, cuando no estaba bajo vigilancia de sus mayores, con sus artimañas y travesuras causaba revuelo por donde iba. Pero claro, la pequeña florecilla silvestre era todo un ángel a la vista de terceros, sin embargo Remus y sus amigos conocían a la perfección la faceta traviesa de la pelirroja.

-Claro, gatita. Vamos, Rem

El joven de cabellos rubio trigo se fue, dibujando una sonrisa culpable cuando les dejó a solas en el salón. Había asistido bien temprano en la mañana a la residencia del primogénito Black, en respuesta a su carta de auxilio, mas ninguno pudo ayudarle con sus planes de escape. Todos los primogénitos de nobles castas y de la corte habían sido citados al festejo, pues se trataba del hijo del gran general y el cielo les ampare si tan solo osaban inventar cualquier excusa y saltarse la dichosa fiesta, por más que lo deseasen. Los años mozos en los que sus salidas surtían efecto habían pasado ya. Sirius, sin embargo encontraba satisfactorio hacer rabiar a su madre.

Quizás era el instinto natural ante la carencia de afecto de una madre desnaturalizada- por lo menos con él-, una forma de llamar su atención. Aunque Sirius podría suicidarse con su propia lengua antes que aceptar alguna vez el deseo de ser reconocido o apreciado por su madre.

Lo cierto era que Sir Sirius Black ahora tenía que aguantarse el bochorno, aun cuando tenía el humor más pesado de lo normal; por lo general el joven pelinegro poseía un espíritu alegre y libertino, sin que nadie le amargase la existencia… hasta que entraba en escena las excepciones a esa regla.

…

La pelirroja mira con mezcla de asombro, temor e insana diversión la expresión iracunda del moreno.

El orgulloso dueño de aquellos ojos gris metálico estaba hecho una fiera.

-_"¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio obliga a su primogénito vestirse de mujer?! ¡Solo tú vieja maldita! ¡No veo la hora en que te mueras, jodida bruja!_

¡Cómo le hubiese gustado decir aquello en voz alta! Oh, pero la sexy fiera estaba atada de manos y pies, enfundado en un disfraz ridículo a su parecer, pero que daba buena pinta y agasajaba los ojos de ciertos lores, tantos mozos como entrados en años.

Sirius Black, sin duda llamaba la atención doquiera iba, sin importar el atuendo que llevase y por primera vez le daba pudor su apariencia, pues no quería ser descubierto vergonzosamente por aquella persona.

Sí, por desgracia, su- en otros tiempos- mejor amigo y ahora solo distante amor platónico y unilateral, estaba presente en aquella fiesta, mas no se dignaba en hablarle y Sirius no encontraba ocasión de abordarle, todo por culpa de la vieja esa que debía haber advertido sus intenciones.

De todas formas su apariencia no ayudaba.

Ahora el asunto de cómo se dio situación tal, en la que se vio obligado a vestirse nada más y nada menos que de mujer:

De ser descubierto, su honor peligraría, olvidarse de su familia, ¡era su orgullo de hombre!

Walburga Black era conocida como mujer estricta y displicente, teniendo indisimulado desprecio por su propio primogénito, a quien le había negado el derecho de heredad de título por ser en su opinión la peor vergüenza y aberración de la familia. Sin embargo, la vieja bruja era toda madre amorosa con su hijo menor, a quien le había cedido el título de lord, para vergüenza y dolor de Sirius. La relación entre los hermanos no podía dejar de ser algo tensa por ese solo hecho, nada simple en realidad y se mirase por donde se mirase. Impulsada por la cólera, tras escuchar las sandeces del menor sobre provocarle un infarto intencional al fugarse con el primer hombre que le pidiese la mano esa misma noche, le marcó el rostro con una buena bofetada que incluso le partió el labio inferior. Pese a que el chico estaba acostumbrado a los abusos físicos y verbales de su progenitora no le alzó la mano, simplemente dejó salir su frustración con un comentario que lamentaría más tarde.

-_"Juro por Morgana que pisotearé tus ambiciones a la menor oportunidad."_

Pese a todo, la viuda era su madre y le conocía, por lo que sabía cuándo estaba simplemente descargando su frustración y cuándo expresaba sus verdaderos deseos. Por lo que le sonrió altanera y sostuvo su mandíbula con rudeza, a sabiendas de que el chico no se atrevería a faltarle el respeto por una reprimenda.

-_"No debiste haber nacido, pero sin duda sacaré provecho, ya que incluso de una basura como tú debe obtenerse algún beneficio."_

Después de aquellas palabras la matriarca había ordenado, a base de gritos, hacer las preparaciones para su partida a Wiltshire y se aseguró de dejar bajo llave a su incorregible hijo. Horas más tarde, un séquito de criadas al servicio de su madre ahogaron a Sirius entre sollozos y movimientos torpes, llevando indumentarias y maquillaje que el moreno nunca había visto- en sus años como noble- fuesen necesarios para vestir a un hombre que iría a una gala. En cuanto avistó el negro vestido pensó que quizás se habían equivocado por los nervios, harto sabía lo molesta que podía ser su madre cuando daba una orden. Sin embargo fue más que incredulidad, el coraje, al saber que aquello se trataba de una venganza de su infame progenitora. Las criadas habían sido amenazadas con fuertes castigos y el lema de los Black era que nunca hacían una amenaza que no cumplirían. Para colmo de males la vieja bruja se aseguró de que se cumpliera su pedido a la mayor brevedad posible, apareciendo en sus aposentos y haciendo uso de la única arma que haría ceder al menor. No cedió sin luchar, sin embargo, aunque le valió unos cuantos moretones que fue menester cubrir con maquillaje.

El mayor de los Black sin embargo contuvo su espíritu asesino de atacar a la vil mujer que tenía como progenitora, cuando su hermano fue en su rescate. El pobre iluso era demasiado ignorante para su propio beneficio, el chico estaba demasiado enrolado en su círculo social de amigos como para notar cualquier detalle en el inexistente ámbito familiar de su roto hogar, pues dejó de serlo a la muerte de su padre; su madre nunca le quiso, desde que se descubrió su inclinación por los de su mismo sexo y al parecer le aborreció más cuantas veces su progenitor le demostraba afecto.

Dejó de hurgar en viejas heridas cuando una mano entró en su foco de atención. No supo en qué momento alguien más se había acercado ni cuando su amiga pelirroja le abandonó, pero debió pasar bastante tiempo, puesto que el baile había empezado. Fulminó con la mirada a su progenitora y buscó entre el gentío concurrente en la fiesta a sus amigos, sin inmutarse o reparar en lo que provocaba su falta de atención en su interlocutor, de igual forma no estaba atento a sus palabras hasta que un gruñido ronco activó sus sentidos de alarma e involuntariamente giró su atención al origen de dicha invocación.

°&amp;°&amp;°Lucius°&amp;°&amp;°

La noche transitaba demasiado lenta para su satisfacción y Lucius no encontraba razón alguna en festejar su natalicio. Viéndolo más como una celebración particular sin sentido, hasta el punto de abandonar la idea de usar sus mejores galas y decidir mezclarse entre los suyos, prefiriendo ignorar el rasgo distintivo en su tono de cabello que llamaba más la atención que luces de neón fosforescentes en el fondo de un profundo estanque. Sin embargo, la tarea no resultaba sencilla cuando tanta gente conocía su rostro, por lo que decidió resignarse y en su fuero interno rogó porque acabase la noche. Rápidamente.

Su padre a veces no tenía la mejor de las ideas. No era correcto en aquellos tiempos llamar la atención pública sobre ellos, sino buscar todo lo contrario.

Culminada la ceremonia del brindis, todo mundo se desvió a distracciones más acordes a sus gustos. Él por su parte se vio tentado de abandonar la fiesta, pero era un Malfoy y debía comportarse a la altura de uno.

Su suerte pareció empeorar cuando se vio en el foco de las típicas insinuaciones seductoras de jóvenes mujercitas en edad casadera y mozos que nada tenían que envidiarle a las primeras. Él se excusó, sin necesidad de crear ninguna tapadera, arguyendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y no podía distraerse.

Por supuesto, no había mentido. Aunque si bien no sabía darle rango de importancia a la curiosidad que despertó aquella joven dama de pie, recostada descuidadamente contra la ventana. Una copa en sus bellas manos, largos dedos sostenían con firmeza disimulada la frágil pieza de cristal y la mirada yacía perdida en el jardín. Se vio presa de un hechizo de abstracción que robó todo el control de su cuerpo, como si su subconsciente hubiese tomado el control. Por un instante sintió el impulso de cubrirle con su cuerpo, fijar sus manos en las paredes a ambos lados de sus caderas y atraerle a su cuerpo para impregnarse de su olor. Debía ser tan atractivo como su figura, no sabía cómo rayos no estaba siendo acosada ya mismo por el grupo de solteros empedernidos que pululaban en derredor. Cuando la mirada vacía se clavó en sus ojos, tras varios segundos de inestabilidad, avistó el brillo fiero en ellos.

Esa debía ser la razón.

Su mano permaneció extendida al frente, mas fue ignorada y se descubrió emitiendo un gruñido de insistencia.

No fue intencional, los Malfoy no gruñen, no voluntariamente por lo menos, pero ya estaba hecho y no creía que nadie más lo hubiese oído tampoco, la chica frente a él apenas reparaba en su presencia.

-¿Qué…?

Confirmado.

-Le estaba proponiendo unirse al baile.

Percibió el terror en sus ojos, torpe y rápidamente enmascarada con la indecisión, añadamos un mal disimulado resoplido.

¡Era terca!

Y él se dejó arrastrar hacia ella como una polilla a la luz.

Tiró de su mano de todas formas, al ver el amago de golpear la suya y pronto estaban a la vista de terceros. Si le rechazaba ahora sería una afrenta contra la casa anfitriona. Lucius no tomó en cuenta el no ser reconocido.

-No, gracias. No me apetece bailar.

Su mirada vacilante parecía turnarse en constante ir y venir alrededor de los invitados. Él insistió. Eso era mucho decir para un Malfoy, acostumbrado a ser obedecido a la primera.

-Si está buscando a alguien, bailar le brindaría mayor rango de alcance. Véalo como un trato, yo también quiero escapar un rato.

¿Era su imaginación o le escuchó rumiar por lo bajo? No dio importancia y le arrastró al centro de la pista de baile, donde les fue cedido espacio y la joven en sus brazos se tensó perceptiblemente al momento. Susurró al oído palabras calmas y lisonjeras sobre su regio vestuario, compuesto por un vestido negro y largo con volados y encajes, que a lo lejos gritaba lo caro que debía ser y parecía confeccionado a la medida. El sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas, los pasos algo torpes, el ceño fruncido y su renuencia de mirarle a los ojos, provocaron una sensación de insatisfacción en el heredero Malfoy, quien desplazó el caballerismo en venganza y ajustó un poco más el agarre sobre la cintura contraria en tanto ambos se movían al ritmo del vals e iniciaban un desafío de miradas.

¡Le gustaba ese fuego! Ese fuego abrazante que hacía parecer sus ojos dos pozos de viva plata oscura y líquida burbujeando con descaro, irritación, molestia y disgusto.

Entonces la pista cambió drásticamente, del inicio de una balada suave al tango de Roxanne, demasiado movida y arriesgada para un inexperto. Le dejó respirar un momento, encaminándole a una salida, viendo los infructuosos intentos de las otras damas por amar un colectivo intercambio constante de parejas, hasta que a alguien le pareció grandiosa la idea de arrastrar de vuelta a la pista de baile a la morena de ojos plata. Fue en su rescate sin proponérselo y terminó sufriendo las inclementes pisadas de aquella rebelde, que demostró ser muy tozuda pero hábil en aprender. El roce de sus cuerpos era involuntario, mas no por eso resultó inesperada la respuesta de su cuerpo. Lucius se encontró deseando nueva vez el dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos, solo que en esta ocasión no lo hacía por completo; por lo general no se molestaba en cortejar o ser amable con sus amantes, iba al grano y era metódico en su proceder, sin embargo en esta ocasión no estaba razonando como se debería o quizás era solo el hecho de tener tantas miradas sobre su persona; estaba acostumbrado a ello, lo que dejaba como única cuestión a la belleza entre sus brazos.

La música se detuvo y el silencio reinó un instante antes de que la concurrencia rompiese en aplausos y junto a los demás bailarines abandonasen la pista. El rubio siguió a la morena hacia los jardines, esta parecía querer huir rápidamente por lo veloz de sus pasos y podía añadir que resultaba muy descuidada en sus acciones, sus modales eran algo toscos, no parecía muy experta en el arte de usar tacones –aunque él mismo lo consideraría un castigo, no sabía cómo ellas podían soportar esas cosas- y por sus nada femeniles gestos incluso su fina máscara de plumas negras estaba corrida. Fácilmente podría caérsele en un simple giro de cabeza.

Aquella mujer le fascinaba; no se comportaba como una mujer, vestía muy ricamente, pero era muy suelta y terca.

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué te marchas tan rápido?

Ella parecía que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, pudo percibir cuando le miró a los ojos- si no era que leía mal- Eso o sufrir un aparatoso accidente por aquellos zapatos. Notó su molestia y le sorprendieron su tono al hablar tan impropio en una mujer.

-No intentes ser caballeroso conmigo y busca algo mejor que hacer, me has avergonzado suficiente esta noche.

Y sin embargo, las mismas maneras al quejarse…

Él no separó los labios para evitar soltar algún comentario mordaz.

No hasta transcurridos unos minutos.

-Entonces, en primer lugar, no debió venir a esta fiesta sin tan incómoda se sentiría.

-No quería venir de todas formas, simplemente me vi… arrastrada.

Un suspiro profundo y ella recuperó el aplomo, por lo menos moral, porque le vio tambalearse y fue menester sostenerle. Sus brazos nueva vez se engancharon a la estrecha cintura y antes de que pudiese liberarse ya le tenía acorralada contra la pared y sometidos sus labios. Le sintió reaccionar al poco tiempo y luchar bajo su agarre, no era su costumbre hacer aquello, estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, pero encontraba tentadora la resistencia de aquella fierecilla.

Oh… singular realmente singular, sus labios no eran tan suaves como los que había probado en otras mujeres, parecían más…

El sabor metálico explotó en su boca y al cabo de un instante sintió la mordida. Unos colmillos se mostraron amenazadores y el rubio perdió todo aplomo. Le alzó sobre los hombros y cerró la puerta que daba al patio desde las cocinas, sin importarle que los criados allí le viesen realizar semejante acto temerario.

Esa noche estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas, pero le demostraría a la fierecilla que con él no se jugaba.

°&amp;°&amp;°Cambio de escena°&amp;°&amp;°

Mientras tanto, en el salón del baile ya había transcurrido un buen rato desde que el heredero Malfoy abandonase el mismo, todos daban por sentado que se había ido a su propia fiesta privada con aquella morena. Algunos apostaban por un polvo de una noche; las mujeres cuchicheaban que debía tratarse de alguna mujerzuela contratada y que incluso las caras joyas y vestido debían ser parte de su paga. Cierta viuda, sin embargo se permitía regodearse en su interior, creyéndose ganadora de dos tantos en un solo acierto.

La bebida que había hecho tomar a su propio hijo y la pericia usada al despistar al heredero de su ex amante, debía estar haciendo efecto ahora.

No perdía nada con aquella jugada, ya Sirius era una deshonra con el solo hecho de existir, si los Malfoy no se hacían de la responsabilidad, solo restaba desheredar a su hijo y borrarle definitivamente del árbol familiar.

Su atención, sin embargo, pululaba alrededor de las amistades de su hijo. Aquellos chiquillos de los Lupin y la escurridiza andrajosa que adoptaron podían arruinar sus planes si se confiaba, con el gryffindor tampoco podía bajar la guardia, aunque para su satisfacción se había encontrado bastante ocupado durante toda la noche y desde su llegada como para poder ocuparse en saludarles y Walburgar se permitió ser condescendiente consigo misma. Mejor así, no necesitaba estrechar lazos con ningún defensor de sangre sucia.

°&amp;°&amp;°R.L.°&amp;°&amp;°

Remus había perdido el rastro de su amigo y llevaba largo rato buscándole. Sus hermanos estaban distraídos en otras cosas y no quería preocuparles pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Alguien chocó con él mientras caminaba por los escasamente iluminados pasillos exteriores y detectó un efluvio demasiado familiar y embriagante.

Debía parecer tétrico, pero a la luz del reciente rayo aquella silueta solo afianzó su curiosidad, pues no reconocía al dueño de aquel físico.

°&amp;°&amp;°Sirius°&amp;°&amp;°

La furia debía estar provocando que su sangre hirviese, pues no daba con otra razón para sentirse tan caliente salvo el enojo de ser tratado como una vulgar mujerzuela por aquel sujeto.

¡Él ni siquiera era una puta mujer! Era un hombre y el paquete entre sus piernas podía confirmarlo.

Con ese pensamiento se calmó al fin y dejó que su captor se desengañase a sí mismo cuando descubriese lo que estaba haciendo y se topase con su cuerpo desnudo.

Ya deseaba ver su cara.

Sin embargo no todo sale según lo planeado.

Sirius se encontró forcejeando bajo el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, descubriendo para su horror como tocaba sin descaro alguno su entrepierna bajo el vestido y le arrancaba éste sin llegar a romperlo.

¡Joder! ¡Debía tener buena práctica, pues a él le costó una vida aguantar ponérselo!

Le siguió el corsé, y Sirius no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, aquella cosa le asfixiaba y llevaba desde la mañana con aquella tortura. No sabía si besar al idiota atrevido o golpearlo. Se decidió por la segunda opción, pero una cosa es lo que su mente decía y otra lo que su cuerpo ejecutaba.

Para su horror descubrió que no poseía control alguno sobre sí y se encontraba respondiendo a las caricias del otro.

Dedos cálidos se burlaron de sus pezones bajo la tela de encaje, hasta que por fin pudo liberarse de aquella molestia y entonces la presión se instaló más al sur.

-A-ah-gh!

Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios y se mordió estos, pero el rubio no parecía de acuerdo con eso. Sirius sintió lo que era ser comida y presa, cuando su boca fue devorada con hambre y urgencia.

Lo que le siguió no se lo esperó ni estuvo nunca preparado para ello.

Un alarido de dolor retumbó en la estancia segundos más tarde, cuando el cuerpo del moreno registró el dolor y la sangre escurría fresca por la desgarrada entrada.

Fue montado salvajemente contra una cama demasiado suave como para evitar hundirse su cuerpo, su cabeza fue presionada bocabajo a punto de asfixiarse.

¡Por Morgana! ¡Era una violación en toda regla!

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y mordió sus labios con fuerza, no le daría el gusto ni a su madre ni a su ultrajador.

Su orgullo de hombre sin embargo quedó barrido por el suelo ante la impotencia, y es que se encontraba cada vez más débil como para resistirse.

Si tan solo lo hubiese advertido antes, nunca había sido atrapado con la guardia baja y tampoco era escuálido o debilucho.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Sí, dio con la razón de su extraña debilidad. Su madre había colocado algo en la bebida.

Bueno, no es que fuese virgen, ni era tan cursi como para lamentar no llegar entero al matrimonio, había querido obtener experiencia para satisfacer a su pareja, pero al parecer sus planes siempre serían frustrados mientras existiese aquella bruja. Ya no podría caminar con la cabeza en alto o aspirar tan siquiera pedir a James que fuesen cumplidas sus promesas.

Se obligó a sí mismo ser fuerte al escuchar el crujir de huesos, claro indicio del cambio en su acompañante. Lo supo al instante en que aquel trozo de dura carne se ensanchó en sus entrañas, causando mayor daño y dolor. No pudo ahogar por completo el alarido de dolor y rogó, para su vergüenza, desmayarse o despertar de aquella pesadilla.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

"Conquistar es fácil, lo difícil es conservar la conquista; ahí está el verdadero mérito."- Angela Ma. Giraldo Agudelo

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
